


[Podfic] The Very Thought of You

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, characters are older teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofThe Very Thought of You, written by what_alchemy.Author's summary:Bucky's got a date with the prettiest girl in Brooklyn. If only he could stop wishing she were someone else.





	[Podfic] The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Very Thought of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500947) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 

  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

**Length:** 37:34

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+The+Very+Thought+of+You+\(by+what_alchemy%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (17.4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j2qw105q76xdq8m/%255BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%255D_The_Very_Thought_of_You_%2528by_what_alchemy%252C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%2529.mp3/file)  
[M4B (14.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xjo7h3lb0jvjzqc/%255BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%255D_The_Very_Thought_of_You_%2528by_what_alchemy%252C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%2529.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (17.4 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+The+Very+Thought+of+You+\(by+what_alchemy%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (14.6 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+The+Very+Thought+of+You+\(by+what_alchemy%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/187950557921/podfic-the-very-thought-of-you-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded in June for what_alchemy as part of the 2019 Fanworks Con Auction! I'm just late in getting around to posting it.
> 
> The music used is of course _The Very Thought of You_, as recorded by Nat King Cole.


End file.
